micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Enok
|anthem = March of the Empire |location = |capital = Emperor's Bedroom (Imperial HQ) |largest_city = N/A |hos_name = 2016-2017 Denis I |head of state = Emperor |languages = Romanian |religions = Orthodox |demonym = Vlaslandian, Rubanese, Kamaranian, Kamaran, Enokian |government = Despotic Monarchy |established = Established: October 24, 2016 Disestablished: June 21, 2017 |area = 0.377km2 0.145 sq mi |population = 1 |currency = Romanian Leu (Official) |nat_food = |nat_drink = |nat_animal = |pat_saint = St. Andrew |domain = .en (Proposed) |calling_code = +40 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = UTC+2 |notes = |web =Succeded by: Despotate of Vlasynia }} 'The Empire of Enok '(or Enokian Empire) was a micronation created by Emperor Denis Vlăsceanu. It was established on 24 October 2016 and disestablished on the 21 June 2017. During its near 8-month long existence, it was an absolute monarchy, with a population of 1, no standing army and several claimed territories, scattered around Romania and the world, including a claim over Antarctica. It is currently succeded by the Despotate of Vlasynia. History Over the course of its existence, the Empire existed as a series of incarnations, before being reformed a few times and becoming the mighty Enokian Empire. On the 24th of October 2016, at 09:00 UTC +2, the declaration of independence was signed and the Empire came to an existence, as the Empire of Vlasland, with its capital at the emperor's bedroom, which also was the only sovereign territory. The Empire also established claims over several individual islands (Plumbuita island, Dobroesti island, Angel's island), located in Bucharest, Romania and the Boldesti territory, near Ploiesti, Romania. On the 22nd of December 2016, the emperor moved to another bedroom and set the new capital there. The former capital exited imperial influence. Later, on the 5th of February 2017, the Empire established a claim over an abandoned building in Bucharest, but the claim was removed the next day. Some time after after that, on the 26th of February 2017, the Pitesti islands, near Pitesti, Romania and the Caciulata territory, not far away from Caciulata, Romania were claimed by the Empire. On the 2nd of March 2017, the Empire changed its name from "Vlasland" to "Ruban". On the 6th of March 2017, the Fundeni territory was also claimed by the Empire. On the 10th of March 2017, most of the emperor's apartment was granted sovereignty. On the 13th of March 2017, the first claimed territory outside of Romania and also Europe became the imperial claim over Antarctica, a.k.a Enokian Antarctica, or Enokian Antarctic Territory. It is formed out of two separate pieces of land: one of them being a portion of Marie Byrd Land (Marie Byrd District) and the other is a piece of land close to the center of Antarctica (Center District), which intersects with a portion of the Norwegian claim over the continent. On the 17th of March 2017, the Nyrabran territory was claimed by the Empire. It is a piece of land located at the border between Romania and Hungary, on the Hungarian side. On the 19th of March 2017, a peninsula in Egypt was claimed by the Empire, as the Rasbana territory, comprising the actual peninsula and some other small islands around it. On the 21st of March 2017, both the name and the flag of the Empire were changed. The name was changed from "Ruban" to "Kamaran" and the flag was changed to a totally different pattern. Also, at the same date, the Kama (banknotes) and the Zep (coins) were adopted as the official imperial currency, even though it had an undetermined value and had never officially been put into circulation. On the 22nd of March 2017, the flag and name were changed again. Also, the currency's name was also changed, the "Kama" becoming the "Dion" and the "Zep" becoming the "Obul". The values remained undetermined. On the 23rd of March 2017, every room from the emperor's apartment exited imperial influence and the bedroom became the de facto capital, as well as the main Imperial HQ. On the 27th of April 2017, the Plumbuita Island was finally colonized and became the first and only official colony. On the 2nd of May 2017, the claim over the Caciulata territory was abandoned. Also, the "March of the Empire" was adopted as the official national anthem. On the 6th of May 2017, the official name was changed from "Kamar" to "Enok". On the 14th of May 2017, the rest of Marie Byrd Land in Antarctica was claimed as imperial land and added to the Marie Byrd District. As of this date, the Enokian Antarctic Territory is made of two pieces of land: the Marie Byrd District (which comprises the entire Marie Byrd Land) and the Center District. Also, Emperor Mick Enok officially declared all the other claims over Marie Byrd Land and the Center District as unrecognized and invalid. On the 15th of May 2017, the Emperor's bedroom officially stopped existing as sovereign territory, but remained the main Imperial HQ. On the 16th of May 2017, the Empire officially abandoned the claim over the Angel's Island, in Bucharest, Romania. On the 21st of June 2017, between 12:58 and 12:59 UTC +3 (ETC), Emperor Denis I officially dismantled the Enokian Empire, declaring: "Due to the lack of support, as well as the wish to properly maintain the other perimeters of life, including school, family, friends, relationships etc, I, Emperor Denis I of House of Vlăsceanu, officially declare that the Empire of Enok is no more. However, I deeply promise to myself and the world to reestablish the Enokian Empire at some point in the future, when I will be strong, mature and capable enough to maintain proper control over the state and colonies, as well as properly create and maintain diplomatic relations with other micronations and even other legitimate governments. With that being said, Enok out...for now." Exactly 6 months later, on the 21st of December 2017, former Emperor Denis Vlăsceanu established his second and current micronation, the Despotate of Vlasynia. Former territories and claims * Emperor's bedroom (Bucharest, Romania) (Former Imperial HQ) * Plumbuita Island (Bucharest, Romania) (Former colony) * Dobroesti Island (Bucharest, Romania) (Former claim) * Boldesti Territory (Near Ploiesti, Romania) (Former claim) * Pitesti Islands (Near Pitesti, Romania) (Former claim) * Fundeni territory (Bucharest, Romania) (Former claim) * Nyrabran Territory (Romania-Hungary Border) (Former claim) * Rasbana Territory (Red Sea Coast of Egypt) (Former claim) * Enokian Antarctic Territory (Antarctica, obviously) (Former claim) Category:History Category:Vlasynia Category:Empires